hasta el fin de los tiempos
by joha123
Summary: cuando sookie termina con eric y bill se marcha y luego de un tiempo eric la busca ¿que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

Ahí estaba sentada frente a una playa muy lejos de mi casa y empapada bajo la lluvia mientras las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas y ¿cómo había llegado aquí? la respuesta era simple por amor y por tonta era algo extraño pero paso así:

Creo que dejarlos a los dos será lo mejor –dije-¿cómo?-pregunto Eric con el ceño fruncido –si no voy a elegir entre los dos-dije y así me marche.

Cuando llegue a casa empecé a empacar y reserve un vuelo a las playas de cacun y también hice una reserva en un hotel no muy caro y eso me trae de vuelta a estar en esta playa bajo la lluvia. Regrese al hotel no quería pescar un resfriado seria lo que me faltaba llevaba una semana aquí y aun no cumplía mi propósito de olvidarme de el, de Eric yo sabía muy bien esa noche a quien amaba pero me dolía lastimar a Bill pues aunque como solo amigo lo apreciaba así que por eso sacrifique mi amor.

Tome una ducha con agua tibia lo cual era ridículo pues hacía calor pero me relajaba y me dejaba pensar. Tenía que hacer algo llevaba una semana llorando cada noche por que el no estaba mi lado pero eso debía cambiar o eso esperaba…

Mas tarde esa noche llevaba puesta mi pijama nueva pues era necesario por el clima y esta pijama en especial era muy corta era purpura oscuro con negro con un delicado encaje en el busto y me daba cerca del muslo, bueno en fin estaba sola y tenía planes de ver una película e ir a dormir, pero justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Me levante del asiento y fui a abrir la puerta esperando que fuese el servicio de cuarto que había pedido, así que abrí la puerta de par en par para que entrara el supuesto carrito, pero en cambio de eso ahí estaba el tan sexy como siempre y mirándome de arriba abajo con esa maldita sonrisa torcida que hacía que me derritiera, como si no estuviera a punto de desmayarme por culpa de la sorpresa.

Y entonces, ¿no me vas a invitar a entrar?-dijo

-Me limite a asentí mientras me recuperaba y luego simplemente dije-pasa-si lo se sonaba tonto pero tenía ganas de lanzarme a él y decirle como lo había extrañado sus besos su cuerpo… todo

-soookie, tenemos que hablar-me dijo con una seriedad de piedra

-¿de qué?-debía intentar mantener mi orgullo

-tu sabes, de todo lo que paso esa noche

-Eric tu sabes que yo te amo más que a Bill (si se lo había dicho) pero no le are daño ni a él ni a ti punto.

-no sookie ningún punto esto no acaba yo te amo y no me importa Bill me importa lo que yo siento

-(vale que chica no se queda sin palabras ante eso) –Eric no le are eso a Bill y no voy a cambiar así que puedes irte-dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para guiarlo.

Pero el me atrapo contra la pared y cerró la puerta mientras me besaba (por obvias razones yo respondía a ese beso)el se detuvo u momento para decir:

-es que acaso Bill te besa así o te toca como yo (lo dijo ilustrándolo por mi reacción creo que tomo su respuesta), entonces yo no veo lo malo en que estés conmigo ,y prosiguió con sus besos y caricias

-e. e. Eric –dije pero sin saber cómo continuar el me miro-yo yo te amo quiero estar contigo y por si quedan dudas te elijo a ti.

Luego de eso me volvió a besar y me llevo hacia la cama. Nunca podré olvidar esa noche su amor su cercanía todo era perfecto. Desperté en una cama deshecha en su totalidad pero sobre la almohada había una rosa y bajo ella una carta con cuidado abrí el sobre y empecé a leer:

Querida amante

Esta noche será la noche que recordare como la noche en la que recupere a mi amor porque eso eres mi vida te amo y así será siempre hoy he recobrado la luz de mi existencia y no la pienso dejar alejar.

Posdata: El vuelo sale alas 7pm hoy tus maletas están empacadas y la cuenta del hotel esta paga te estaré esperando en el avión aaa y no olvides la pijama de anoche por que me encanta tal vez sea útil

Por siempre tuyo Eric

Me vestí y desayune con una sonrisa en el rostro. Para cuando organice la habitación eran las 6 así que partí del hotel y espere que avisaran el abordaje el tiquete estaba al lado de mi bolso Eric pensaba en todo así que aborde sin problemas y cuando llegue al 15b ahí estaba esperándome tal como lo había dicho me senté a su lado y le di un suave beso en los labios hablamos durante el viaje de su negocio como iba de todo un poco y cuando baje del avión me di cuenta de que me había marchado sin razón que les diría a tos y al parecer Eric noto mi miedo y me calmo

Amor estoy contigo te ayudare-me dijo mientras me daba un beso.

-¿hasta el fin de los tiempos?-pregunte.

Hasta el fin de los tiempos aseguro y así nos marchamos

No sé si terminarlo aquí o continuar dejen sus reviews

besos


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 hasta el fin de los tiempos

Llegamos hasta mi "hogar" y tenía los nervios al máximo mientras estábamos afuera por regresar a mi antigua vida era fascinante y a la vez aterrador mis piernas parecían gelatina, pero cuando entre a la casa se sentía mi hogar y tenía allí todo lo que necesitaba, dinero, un techo y a Eric con eso ultimo era muy feliz podía ser que mi vínculo con Eric se hubiera debilitado pero el noto todo lo que me estaba pasando y lo que estaba sintiendo y también todo lo calmo con un intenso beso

-sookie?-dijo una voz bastante familiar, la de mi vecino y ex amante Bill y antes de que lograra responder estaba en sus brazos y volando por los aires a lo cual respondí con una risa algo alocada y pude oír como Eric emitía una especie de gruñido

-hola Bill también me alegro de verte-dije con un tono de ironía

-dios mío sookie donde demonios estaba nuestro vinculo era débil y no te sentía y hasta creí que habías muerto pero hoy estas aquí es increíble-dijo extremadamente rápido

-cálmate me vas hacer desmayar si sigues hablando así-reí- tengo que aclararte algo-dije y pude ver como su semblante cambio de alegre a serio extremadamente serio supongo que entendía de lo que hablaba-escucha Bill yo amo a Eric aún más de lo que te amé a ti –pude ver la sonrisa de Eric-y por ello he vuelto para estar con el no quiero que te sientas mal solo quiero que seas mi amigo si quieres serlo si no eso será cosa tuya ,pero dejare esos puntos bien claros procurando evitar una paliza-termine como resignándome a lo que venia.

-acepto-susurro. Bien no era lo que esperaba

-¿Qué?-aun no lo creía

-si prefiero tenerte como amiga que no tenerte así que acepto-dijo para abrazarme y luego desparecer en la oscuridad

Me gire lentamente para ver a Eric-bien fase 1 superada-dije a lo que el respondió frunciendo el ceño

-¿ahora tienes fases?¿que sigue?-dijo sonriendo pícaramente

-mmm -dije acercándome peligrosamente a su rostro-dormir-le susurre para luego reir mientras caminaba al a habitación pero el me levanto por la espalda

-¿estas segura? – asentí sin estarlo-bien entonces me quedare un momento debo regresar al bar

-¿tan pronto?- dije un poco triste

-si ¿Por qué? Déjame ver me escape de mi negocio por buscar a mi loca amante que se fue una semana sin reportarse y que me estaba volviendo loco-dijo depositándome en la cama

-bien-respondí con una sonrisa si era claro ese hombre me dominaba le di un beso y cai profunda no soñé no me desperté todo era perfecto y desperté con el sol pegando en el rostro y con una sonrisa en el pues tenía a mi vikingo a mi lado como siempre lo quise


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 descubrimientos

Me desperté con el sol dándome en la cara pero aunque era temprano no tenía sueño en absoluto, era feliz como nunca tenía mi casa, un amigo y Eric quien era mi felicidad central solo saber que estaba con él era una perfecta y mágica sensación que no pensaba olvidar pues planeaba que mi vida siguiera a si perfecta. Tras una ardua limpieza decidí salir y comprar algo de comida pues no tenía nada aquí, así que compre de todo y true blood pero no me parecía suficiente quería darle una sorpresa llegue a mi casa, directo a la computadora y rápidamente encontré como hacer platos con sangre había pastel helado hasta sopa y si apenas eran las dos treinta porque no empezar.

Decidí empezar por el pastel no era difícil casi todo era batir para dar consistencia pero después de una pequeña lucha lo logre y lo hornee así con todos los platos y para las cinco estaba listo definitivamente estaba loca tome el teléfono y llame a Eric de quien ahora tenía numero privado sonó tres veces y ya me lo esperaba solo le iba a dejar mi mensaje pero para mí sor presa no fue así.

Hola-respondió con esa voz extremadamente sexi que me encantaba

Emm, si Eric soy yo sookie-dije dudando un poco

A… hola amor-amor me dijo amor este hombre iba a ser mi perdición

Quería saber si estás muy ocupado esta noche, te tengo una sorpresita-dije intentando hacer mi voz tranquila

Para ti siempre tengo tiempo hablare con pam y estaré allí a las siete y media ¿te parece?-dijo y yo estaba por dar saltitos

Si es perfecto te veo entonces adiós-dije con una sonrisa

Ok nos vemos-dijo y cortamos la llamada

Me quede pensando y decidí salir sin rumbo fijo y en un momento estaba al frente de una tienda de ropa de mujer interior, compre un conjunto purpura muy sexy y partí a casa y me empecé a vestir, algo si había cambiado en mi había decidido arreglarme para él y solo para él, cada dí puse unos vaqueros muy ajustados y una camisa azul a rayas que dejaba un poco a la vista mi abdomen y ahí me di cuenta de que Eric no había notado el piercing que me había puesto en el ombligo que consistía de una pequeña gema con forma de corazón de color rubí fue un pequeño arrebato de locura, pero bueno termine mi atuendo con unas joyas ninguna de plata obvio y unos botines con tacón de infarto y ya que mi cabello creció mientras estaba fuera me hice un semi recogido con un globo y el reto del cabello liso, este llegándome casi a la cintura casi ni parecía yo termine y eran las seis y cincuenta perfecto, termine de servir y oí la puerta cerrarse, algún día aprenderá a tocar, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios y esa misma se ensancho cuando lo vi ahí estaba rubio hermoso tal como siempre, se acercó lentamente y me dio un apasionado beso

Hola ¿Qué planes tienes?-me dijo sonriéndome y derritiéndome con esa sonrisa

Solo sígueme vikingo-dije y soltó una pequeña carcajada llegamos al comedor y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo

Que es esto- dijo sin salir de su sorpresa

Tu sorpresa- y le di un beso

Cenamos entre bromas y comentarios de Eric la cena fui muy linda justo como lo planeaba

Te vez extremadamente hermosa y sexy-dijo mientras se acercaba y pude sentir que a otra parte en general también le gustaba mi imagen

Mmmmm eso parece doloroso-dije tocando el evento en cuestión y tras un gemido me tome de la cadera y yo enrede mis piernas a las suyas mientras movía mi cadera rosándonos y sacando gemidos de ambos en un segunda ya estábamos en mi cuarto y en mi cama, literalmente me desgarro la ropa y desgarro la suya y me penetro de golpe y no pude evitar un pequeño grito

Mmmmm si nena-gimió cerca de mi oído

Aaaa- Eric –grite mientras ambos nos corríamos

Luego empezamos más lento empezó a besarme suavemente y llego hasta mi abdomen y cuando llego a mi ombligo se detuvo y me miro

¿Sabes cuánto me pone esto? -Dijo y empezó a lamer alrededor dándome un gran placer y luego en mi zona

Aaaaaa Eric- dije y rápidamente cuando el subio yo baje y me lo inserte en la boca dándole todo el placer posible

Cuanto te pusiste eso-pregunto sonriendo

Fue para quitar las presiones- sonreí

Me encanta ahora descansa me quedare en el armario-dijo y poco a poco me fui hundiendo en los sueños si se podía mi vida era un sueño y esperaba que siguiera así o al menos lucharía por ello


	4. Chapter 4

hola lamento la demora pero estaba un poco ocupada entre mudanza y examenes pero aqui estoy de nuevo si alguien aun esta leyendo esto saludos dejen comentarios gracias besos -

-  
La mañana siguiente llovia como nunca y habian nubes en el cielo eso significaba que Eric despertar a temprano a si que limpie la casa y decid ir de compras con tara compras de la que luego me arrepenti. Cuando sugiroi que comprase un juguetito para divertir a Eric definitivamente estaba loca asi que solo compramos Lenceri nueva y algunos vestidos volvi a casa cerca de las 530 y decid preparar un te y estaba. En mi labor cuando unos fuertes brazos me rodearon y sus labias depositaron un suave beso en mi cuello una sonrisa se formo en mi cara y me voltee para besar a mi vikingo lentamente

-amor, debo ir a fangtasia hoy ,soy el centro de atenci n ya sabes- dijo y sonrei por su ego

-si, pero a Veras queria pasarme esta noche te molesta ?-dije algo temerosa de su respuesta

-sabes que me encanta que vayas entonses nos vamos?-pregunto con tono provocativo peroooo...

-no ve adelante debo arreglarme- dije y sonrei picaramente

-ok, pero no lo necesitas estas perfecta -dijo tras dudar un poco Eric se marcho y yo empece mi labor me repase la depilacion y alice mi cabello decidi que usar a uno de los vestidos nuevos era sencillo era blanco pegado y con un pliegue sencillo unido con una flor peque a me maquille un poco y utilice unas sandalias de tacon blancas y as a las 9 estaba frente. A fangtasia use la fila normal y ah estabapam tan bella como siempre

-wow luces bien rubia - dijo con una sonrisa altanera

-gracias pam tu estas genial como siempre- dije correspondiendo a su alago

-lo se pero pasa antes de que Eric me estaque-y as lo hice entre y todas la miradas se fijaron en mi y solo una me interesaba la suya mi Eric se extra cuando pase de largo y me sente en la barra -vino tinto-por favor -enseguida bella dama-dijo guiñandome un ojo si seguro asi ,el empleo no durararia -gracias-dije timidamente

-y dime lindura tienes novio-dijo sonriendo que directo, pero cuando iba a responder...

-si si. Tiene -dijo Eric atras y vi el miedo en el hombre Eric mostro los colmillos y me guio a la silla al lado de la suya - por que no habias venido -dijo y note algo de molestia

-no queria molestar -dije y baje la cabeza -tu nunca ser s molestia para mi- dijo levantando mi menton y besandome no sentamos a hablar y cerca de la 1 ...

-bailamos- inquirio

-me encantar a-y ambos nos pusimos de pie *vamos Andres dispara eres capaz es ahora* solo tuve un segundo para reaccionar aquel pensamiento y de quien ven a abrace a Eric en el ultimo segundo y senti un profundo dolor en la edpalda mientras me sumia en las tinieblas oi a Eric gritar mi nombre y todo fue obscuro

ERIC POV

Me encantar a- respondio ,definitivamente la amaba no habia duda Nos levantamos y voltee a ver al dj y le se al que algo lento ,pronto senti sus finos brazos a mi alrededor aunque me extrañe me agradaba pero justo cuando iba a responder su abrazo o el ruido de un arma y la senti desvanecerse en mis brazos ,se habia sacrificado por mi todo demasiado rapido busque a pam y ya ten a al hombre le indique mi despacho ese idiota lo mataba yo mismo ami manera cargue a sookie al sotano y la di mi sangre pero haba perdido mucha si fallaba la convertir a la amo demasiado se removio e hizo una mueca es hermosa...

pov Sookie

Mierda me dolia todo pero estaba viva debia ser positiva Dios mio Eric -Eric amor? -pregunte asustada solo me importaba el ahora

-shhhhh aqui estoy ,gracias a ti-dijo. E intente sonreir.

-me alegro de que estes bien-dije y supuse que me volvi a dormir pues desperte en un habitacion diferente hermosa amplia y limpia pero no estaba eric intente levantarme pero mi espalda me hizo chillar de dolor demonios si dolia

-quieta sookie eres mas dificil que una niña-dijo con gracia y molestia a la vez - lo siento-susurre

-ok amor y adonde querias ir- pregunto -a comer algo sabes soy humana siento algo llamado hambre-dije sonriendo alo que respondio con un gesto igual

-eso esta cubierto-y saco una bandeja con desayuno de la mesilla como feliz y cuando termine le hice espacio a eric quien se acosto con migo

-por que lo hiciste sookie-pregunto y sabia exactamente a que se referia

-eric creo que lo sabes te amo-dije segura

-pero te imaginas que la bala hubiera hecho mas daño entiende sookie no puedo vivir sinti- dijo y una lagrima de sangre se resbalo por su mejilla

-pero no paso amor y si buscas que me arrepienta de lo que hice jamas lo hare-dije mientras limpiaba la lagrima y dejaba un beso en su lugar

-te amo- dijo y me beso la frente

-y yo ati- respondi y no habia algo de lo que estuviese mas segura me beso y yo respondi a su beso para luego sumirnos en los brazos de morfeo

bueno agregue la version de eric para darle interes si alguien esta leyendo reportense los quiero bye

aaaaa y lo siento si hay errores la pagina me quito muchas letras esta vez y me toco cambiarlo a ultima hora perdon


	5. Chapter 5

Volví a mi Casa no sin muchas objeciones de Eric pero me hacía falta mi hogar aún estaba dolorida pero feliz muy feliz

Entre a mi casa y ahí estaba...

Claude grite mientras saltaba a sus brazos  
-hey como vas-dijo girándome en el aire  
Pasamos a la sala y le serví un jugo de naranja  
-sookie- dijo con tono sombrío oh oh esto no es bueno  
-dime-conteste fingiendo estar tranquila  
-te necesitamos nuestro rey fue capturado y dabun puso un escudo anti hadas debe ir un hibrido

-pero porque yo-era cierto habían más como yo  
-no lo recuerdas están en la tierra de las hadas comieron la fruta eres la única aquí pero debes venir conmigo realzáremos tu poder y te enviáremos

-qué debo hacer-tenía que ayudar .Eric me mataría  
-sólo puedes dejar una nota aquí partimos de inmediato te explicare todo allí  
-bien-rápidamente busque papel y lápiz

Amor  
Sé que te molestarás pero no pude avisar estoy con claude la tierra de las hadas me necesita no olvides que te amo y que esperó volver

Por siempre tuya sookie

Tras eso salimos a mi jardín y Claude habría un portal y lo admito era duro volver y es que mis recuerdos de ahí no son muy buenos

Allí estaban un montón de hadas que según Claude era el consejo

-bien sookie empezaremos por fortalecer tu luz - dijo un hombre bajo y de barba larga  
Me recostaron en una camilla y todos a mi alrededor fue extraño posaron sus manos ante mí y emanaron su luz me picaba y dolía un poco pero Claude tomo mi mano eso ayudo  
Supongo que me desmaye pues desperté con Claude a mi lado pero en otra habitación

-todo salió bien tienes tanta luz como un hada completa y esta vez es permanente -dijo feliz bueno parece bueno  
-esto será fácil los maestros pusieron con su magia algo de conocimiento así que en la lucha tu cuerpo se moverá sólo  
En eso mi celular sonó era Eric mire a Claude quien negó pero ante mi cara de súplica se retiró

-hola-dije tímida  
-hola? es enserio sookie te vas con el hadita esa y no me dices nada  
-cálmate no me dejaron avisarte lo lamento-conteste un poco ya molesta  
-amor mira es peligroso vuelve enviare a mis hombres  
-no ,debe ser un híbrido-agregue debía explicarme  
-es que no quiero que te pase nada  
-lo sé y gracias pero es necesario no volveremos a hablar hasta que vuelva te amo mi vida bye  
-y yo a ti pero no... - me mataría sin duda

Colgué y volví con Claude  
-bien que debo hacer ahora debes ir según el mapa a la mansión curtían. Y ahí buscar al rey pero no será fácil el lugar está muy custodiado es hora sookie vete  
Así qué empecé siguiendo el mapa no veía nada en absoluto y apestaba a muerto... Ok desecharía esa idea

Camine hasta que logre divisar una gran mansión a lo lejos y cuando llegue a ella vi que comenzaban mis problemas, hay dios como quería a Eric aquí

Dos guardia me vieron y se acercaron le cante mis manos y un rayo de luz muy potente los dejó en el piso e inconsciente seguí con más cuidado por largos salones  
Y llegue a una puerta oscura y ahí estaba el rey de las hadas e saeteando y devastado me iba a acercar pero una figura se acercó a mi  
Sabía que enviarían a alguien-dijo con voz irónica y saco s u espada me prepare era inevitable

Empezamos una lucha a muerte yo sólo tenía mi luz a sí que no estaba muy bien pero mi cuerpo técnicamente se movía sólo  
Saque el limón que llevaba en mi pantalón y lo salpique en su cara lo que género que se quemara y descuidara así que tome su espada y sin dudar. Atravesé su pecho con ella

Corrí hacia el rey hada y lo libere usando mi luz _al fin_ había acabado así que debíamos volver pero el rey habría algo así como un portal y al momento ya estábamos con Claude  
Quien corrió hacia nosotros y envió al rey con unas de sus hermanas

Menos mal llegaron creímos que... Oh sookie estas herida-grito  
Y era cierto te mía una cortada en el centro del abdomen y sangraba mucho  
No te preocupes hare curación en casa no debe ser...-susurre y todo obscureció

-estaba en una cama ,no cualquiera en mami cama y Claude en la silla del lado  
-sook despertaste tu vampiro está desesperado dijo que si en media hora no lo dejábamos entrar derrumbaría la casa  
-jajajaj típico-dije con dolor-hey gracias -dije  
-a ti estamos en deuda contigo pero me yo mucho que hacer y sook cuídate ya sabes mayor poder mayor olor-por dios que decía Eric no me lastimaría nunca  
-vale adiós -dije aunque ya no lo veía-Eric?-susurre y entro como un rayo y lo tenía besándome  
-más vas a matar de un susto y eso es difícil soy inmortal recuerdas-dijo sonriendo y sentando se a mi lado

Sookie?-pregunto un poco después

-mmm-murmure

Tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios la otro semana -dijo serio

-cuánto tiempo?-pregunte aun temerosa de su respuesta

-15 días más o menos-vaya era bastante

-vaya que me vas a hacer falta-dije con tristeza

-amor quiero que vayas con migo, además supe que Sam no tiene lugar ahora en el bar y que estás viviendo de tus ahorros si quieres puedes trabajar en el fangtasia o no trabajar-dijo casi tan rápido para no entenderle

-bueno 1 no tengo dinero para un viaje así segundo me pensare lo del trabajo ni sueñes que me vas a mantener-dije y sonrió

-me gusta tu independencia pero el viaje y las compras para el las pago yo-intente replicar pero un tierno beso me hizo callar si seguía así no iba a ser el único que moriría


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de verdad lo siento intento actualizar rápido pero siempre hay algo, bueno las adoro aquí está el cap

.-..-

Guao enserio mi magia estaba muy fuerte sentía poder, luz y más tarde Claude me ayudaría a dominarlo lo acepto me daba miedo pero era necesario.

-holas sook –dijo Claude en la entrada a la cocina

-claude-dige dándole un abrazo a la vez me entrego una carta –

Del rey-dijo al ver mi confusión sonreí la leería más tarde

– ok empecemos…

Mierda esto enserio cansa pero ya sabía ocultar mi olor y transportarme

–un descanso-dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-quieres beber algo- no iba a dejar mi hospitalidad

-agua está bien-traje el vaso de agua y limonada para mí, estaba agotada así que levante mi vaso

-a tu salud dije y bebí- Claude abrió los ojos de par en par

-mierda sookie no-pero era tarde mi estómago ardía como nunca el dolor era insoportable

-joder tienes debilidad al limón ahora eres más hada recuerdas- dijo algo molesto y me llevo a mi cama

- el estar cerca mi te ayudara- me abrazo y sentí como caía en brazos de Morfeo

Desperté alarmada y adolorida Claude me miraba preocupado pero se relajó al verme despertar -¿Qué hora es?

Las seis –me respondió

Debo irme el rey llama toma mi numero llámame si te sientes mal-dijo y desapareció

Bueno era hora de levantarse-la puerta se abrió de par en par haciéndome gritar

-sookie-grito Eric al entrar

–mi dios estas bien? Sentí tu dolor que pasa-aún se veía alterado

-estoy bien solo fue algo de limón peo ya estoy bien-me miro confundido así que le explique sobre el aumento de mi porcentaje hada y mi entrenamiento

-para mi serás la misma-dijo y me beso un beso largo y tierno luego me paso una tarjeta de crédito y me aclaro que era para las compras

-duerme con migo sookie -dijo cargándome en sus brazos y solo pude asentir para que bajáramos a velocidad vampírica a su escondite

Me desperté envuelta en él y aunque estuviera frio me encantaba si definitivamente lo amaba

Con cuidado Salí de la cama y subí a contestar el teléfono

Hola ¿alcide?...

Bueno hasta aquí hoy hasta pronto


End file.
